Watch Over Him Always
by Naria Lacour de Fanel
Summary: What happened AFTER the last scene of book one? Originally posted on
1. Default Chapter

My first Demon Diary fic!! Whoo hoo!! ^_^

Warnings: Shounen-Ai!! DUH!! It's Demon Diary!! It's nothing horribly shocking, just the normal cute DD fan fic shtuff...

Disclaimer: If I owned Demon Diary, well then...I'd make Kara draw Shounen-ai of Eclipse n' Rae in incredibly cute circumstances...like Eclipse n' Raenef cuddling on a bed, Eclipse in pigtails and Rae in a teeny weeny fluffy baby doll night gown, and Krayon in the background laughing hysterically clutching a camera...

A/N: This takes place at the very end of the first book...shhh...I may have some things wrong, but flame me if you must! By the way, this is what I think would go through Rae's head if he ever had a normal thought pattern! Is that even possible?

Watch Over Him Always

Chapter 1

Ever since Eclipse found me, my dreams have been so good! ::beam:: I always dream of him... ::sigh:: But, through the days, through my lessons, I get so bored! Life really is good other than that. I always look forward to when we have to touch for me to learn something. He makes me feel all warm and happy inside...especially when he's close to me. ::sparkle::sparkle:: I love it when he lets me rest near him...or in his lap. I feel so safe when he's with me. Life is so sad becasue he's gone, I was all alone to fight Erutis! But now she's my new page YAY, maybe he'll be proud of me!! I was so scared, but it was because I thought I'd never see him again! I thought I 'd never see him smile again...when he does smile, it's pretty! I lived through it though! I want to make Eclipse proud of me someday when I'm a great Demon Lord...he's so special to me, and I don't know why. He's very pretty but he's also so nice to me! I remember the first day we met, when I wanted to touch his hair so badly because I'd never seen anyone with hair that color! I remember grabbing it...and feeling so bad afterwards! (heh,heh...) I can feel it in my hands now...so soft and silky. Probably like his heart really is... He always smells so good too!! Like cherry blossoms and dry leaves...he smells like wind! Oh, Eclipse...

I feel something move in my hand, and it wakes me up. Scared, I open my eyes and SEE ECLIPSE'S FACE! But he's asleep?! o.O He's not laying on the bed...maybe he's kneeling on the floor? I look at my hand to see what was touching it, and his hair is wrapped around my fingers! I can't wake him up, or he'll be mad, but he's so close...I grab his hair tighter, and I like the feel of it. I look at him...his face is calm and... beautiful. He's so close to me! Why is he so close? O.o Maybe I can get a little closer? No! That's not right...but...no! I won't do it! I touch his face... He's so cold...but so soft! He's my friend, my teacher, and... so beautiful...I think I-. I move my face towards his I can't stop myself! (Oh no!!) And suddenly press my lips to his! Whoa! What am I doing!? This isn't right, he's my teacher for cryin' out loud! What would he say? But I really like the feel of this! I like this very much...maybe just a moment longer? It's good and warm and...O.O is he kissing back?! I jump up, scared, and I scoot back from him. I feel my cheeks burning. Uh-oh! What have I done? He only looks up at me, I nervously look away at ANYTHING! My eyes land on my hands...and his hair is STILL IN MY FINGERS! I drop the hair and back away more. What if he's mad at me?! I really hope he doesn't yell at me!!

"Uh...E-Eclipse...oh...um...heh! I-I'm so sorry!" My cheeks burn more..."It's just that...I...uh...I-I-"

Eclipse sits up and looks me in the eye. Is he going to yell at me? Oh no! ose ose my eyes, waiting for him to yell, or scream, say that I'm not acting like a proper Demon Lord...Please don't yell! Please don't yell! I'm so sorry!! I feel something touch my cheek, it makes me jump! But I open my eyes and still see Eclipse staring at me...but his hand is against my cheek. It feels nice! What?! Dang it! I'm not supposed to feel that way!! I can't let him know that I like him touching my face...I try to say something, but he stops me by putting two fingers on my lips...

"Master Raenef..."

Now I'm gonna get it...

"Have I not told you?"

You've told me everything, Eclipse! I'm just not a good enough Demon Lord to remember all your lessons! Oh, you must be so mad at me!! You should be mad at me, I'm worthless!! -_-

"A Demon Lord never apologizes."

I know, Eclipse! I'M SORRY!!!!

But before I can tell him that...he kisses me!! O.O His lips are so soft and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy...LIKE A KITTY, only better!! But then he takes away the warm happiness and stands up, looking down at me all scary-likee wae way he always looks at everyone. I frown at him, hoping my cuteness will make him do it again, because I liked it sooooo much! I hear him take a deep breath.

"Goodnight, my Lord."

And he turns away from me, heading for the door. I don't want him to go!! I want him to stay with me, always...and he promised me that he would!

"Eclipse, don't go!"

He stops at the door, head hanging down, looking kind of sad.  
"I must, Lord Raenef, good night."

He puts his hand on the door handle. Darn it!! I really don't want him to leave!!! If he leaves I think my heart will explode! Why won't he stay?! Did I do something wrong? It doesn't matter, I want him to stay!!

"Eclipse!" I yell. He stops pushing on the door.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I order you to stay," I blurt out! Oh no! What did I just say? Did I just ORDER him? Great, now he's going to hate me even more!! I see Eclipse turn to face me.

"As you wish, young Master."

Well, if that was the only way to make him stay, then I guess it was worth it...but now what? He's here...in my room...not gone...um...Why is he staring at me like that? Uh...I know!! I want him near me again...so, how do I get him to do that? Do I make him come to me? Do I have to order him again?

"Eclipse, please come here," I say as nicely as possible because I don't want him to think I'm an evil Demon Lord master...I'm not mean!!!! Well, he does what I say and stands at the edge of my bed...saying nothing. I look up at him...he's soooooooooo beautiful!! His face...is so...pretty!! Eclipse... pretty...

"Lord Raenef?"

I blush again...was I staring? Dang it! Why do I keep acting so stupid around him?

"Nothing!" I smile up at him..."It's just that...oh...uh...Eclipse? Will you sleep with me?"

Eclipse stares at me, looking kinda shocked...then blushes!!  
"Master Raenef, I don't believe that would be appropriate!"

"Eclipse! It's just that when you're near me I feel happy and safe. Sometimes I'm scared of this place because it's so big and dark and empty...but I feel better when you're with me!"  
He stands there for a minute, thinking I guess, then he sits down on the very edge of the bed.

"Very well, my Lord, I shall."

I grab his hand and give him the biggest smile ever to let him know that he's made me reeeeallly happy!  
"C'mon! Lay down! It's weird sleeping with someone staring down at you."

Eclipse nods and lies down next to me. My heart thumps in my chest...he's really close again...::blush:: I cuddle against his warm body sand put my head on his chest. But for some reason, it doesn't feel right...it's missing something...

"Eclipse? Will you hold me?"

I feel him put an arm around my shoulders, I cuddle him more...but there's still something wrong...Eclipse is tense!! Geez! Hm...what to do ...what to do....why's he not comfy, like me? I listen to his heart beat...it's really loud...AND FAST!!

"Why is your heart beating so fast?"

He gets a million times more tense!! Oh no!!

"My Lord...I-"

But I can guess why his heat beats so fast...because mine's doing the same.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I say, smiling at him. I feel him FINALLY relax, so I snuggle more, feeling not so bad anymore! This is what I want! But maybe ONE more thing will make it even better...I sit up to look at Eclipse.

"Eclipse? M-may...may I ,uh...er...kiss...you again?" I feel the blush come up again...I close my eyes, waiting for him to say no.

"Yes, My Lord you-" But he's shut up by my sudden kiss! I don't wait for his full answer because I want the warm feeling again...I kiss him really hard and it hurts my lips! But then I feel something pushing on the back of my head...making me kiss him harder!! YAY!! I like this a lot! Then there's something wet on my lips, I open my mouth to say something, but Eclipse shuts me up and kisses me deeply....oh, this is better than before!! But I need a breath, and maybe Eclipse is tired...so I stop our uber-fun kiss.

"Thanks!" I say as I snuggle next to him again, putting my head on his chest.

"My pleasure, Master..." Eclipse murmurs.

His heartbeat is making me so sleepy...

"G'night, Eclipse..."

I'm feeling so sleepy, but so happy...Eclipse is with me...to watch over me always...never go away...mine...

"I....love...you...," I whisper...and sleep takes over.

___________________________________________________________

Yay!! Shounen-Ai!

Eclipse: You will pay, mortal.

Naria: You're just mad because I didn't write more lemony stuff, you perve!

Eclipse: Nonsense! What would I want with Lord Raenef covered in whipped cream?

Naria: O.o Yeeeeeeeeah...::cough:: perve! ::cough::

Eclipse: ::glare::

Raenef: I LIKE whipped cream!! ::beam::


	2. Guilty Pleasures

Warnings: Yeah, it's STILL shounen-ai! But it gets slightly lemony in this chapter, because, well, deep down, Eclipse is a pervy Raenef fancier and therefore has pervy desires for his young sexy master. Quiet you, you know you do, too!

Disclaimer: Oh, if only the sexy demons were mine!! *le sigh* But they're not yours either! HA! IN YOUR EYE!

This is the second part of our Drama...BWAHAHAHAHAHA! However, there's a little twist! Now it's from Eclipse's point of view. No, it's not the same scene...it's AFTER Rae falls asleep. I dunno, I sorta like writing from Eclipse's POV...because I get to use pretty flowy words that Raenef sure as hell would never use!! ^_^ Have a grand 'ol time!

Watch Over Him Always

Chapter 2: Guilty Pleasures

I gaze at the sleeping beauty that is my Master, his light snoring interrupting the otherwise tranquil quiet of his bedchambers. He was the one to beckon me to bed...the lovely young Demon Lord claiming he wished my company because being alone frightened him. A Demon Lord should never fear, but if he did not, then he would not be the demon I have come to love.

Yes, that has to be what this feeling is...The young Master sends my heart racing at the sight of him, and his endearing smile takes my breath away. His laughter brings happiness to my heart that I thought could never exist. His sorrow becomes mine, his anxiety troubles me, his joy strengthens me. Something within me knows that I should never feel for my master this way, it is not proper. But, I cannot quench this fire in my soul that he, and all that he is, fuels. It is purely him; he is enchanting. Maybe it is his naive view of the world that makes him endearing, but in his youthful view, he has so much strength... And he leaves an impression in all whom he meets. I can sense myself changing because of his presence. I want to feel, I want to be...happy. But simply being with this young one brings me such joy that it can ONLY be defined as love. Affection is far too tame a word, because dark desires stem from this emotion as well. I not only feel for him, I desire him, all of him. He is a perfect example of beauty...

His soft fair hair fluttering across his cheek in slumber, the butterfly kisses of his breath caressing my cheek as I lay next to him.

Soft flesh...soft hair...soft lips...

Lord Raenef, you truly are a stunning creature. Your perfect, lithe body, your graceful build...your supple skin, beautiful smile. You are the reason wars are fought; the powerful battle because the desire to possess such rare beauty is so strong. But no one can ever own spuripurity, you are a gift to the world, My Lord. For a small taste of such innocence many would take their lives to have the chance. Beautiful young Master, if only you knew how you enrapture me...

I find myselfhtlyhtly caressing the young Lord's flushed cheek...I cannot resist; he is far too near to withstand the desire...tender flesh. His expression is so calm, perhaps he is dreaming something wonderful. I need not to dream, I am far too content with this moment to let any of it slip from my awareness; this is my dream. His peaceful expression suddenly contorts into one of deep thought and he twitches, sending a leg over my hip. I freeze, wondering if my touch disturbed him...His mouth moves, forming slurred words that sound much like:

"How dare..."

His face retreats back to the tranquil expression, and I relax once again.

"VERMIN," he randomly shouts!

His sudden cry makes me jump, jostling his body in the process. He does not wake, but rather, he presses himself against me. He wraps his arms around my neck and lays his head against my chest; rather like the same position he was in but a few hours ago, however, being Lord Raenef, he can never stay in one spot for too long. He shifts himself until his face is buried against my neck, one arm trapped beneath my shoulders, as his free hand traces down my chest to rest on my hip. I try to relax again, but this new position makes it very difficult. His warm breath caresses my ear, sending slight shivers throughout my body, and his hand is now very close to sensitive areas! I find myself more tense than ever before, both with anxiety and desire. My Lord is so very tempting, but I could never take advantage...it would not be right lest he ordered or instigated such actions. When I kissed him before, I was not in my right mind, I had let passion consume me. I am simply grateful that Lord Raenef welcomed the advance, but I can never do that again. I must lie here and ride out this torture. He begins murmuring something, but it is completely uncomprehensible, and he tenses, his hands clenching my robes. His breath quickens, and he clutches to me tightly...a small moan escapes from his lips. I force myself to lie still, but my body reacts as I feel myself becoming aroused...Damn! A pitiful whine comes from the young Master as his grip on my robes tighten. I feel him move slightly, rocking his hips, brushing his pelvis against my side, and I feel his erection, causing my own to harden more. I cannot stop the moan that escapes my lips, and I quickly regret doing so, because he repeats his action as if in response. I try to collect myself, but the young Lord's body so close to mine will not allow it. I can think of nothing but making love to this gorgeous creature, nothing but warm bodies pressed together, flesh against flesh...Damn! He continues to rub himself against me, but his actions seem less than satisfactory for his moans become more urgent, more pleading. He whimpers and I fight back the urge to ravish him.

A comprehensible sound escapes his lips, "Eclipse...Ah!"

He fiercely bucks his hips into my side, grinding his arousal against me. I struggle against my desires, trying to force myself to calm, but I want to cry out, to quench this painful lust! This is absolute torture!!!! Then he does the unthinkable...he nibbles at my neck, tripling the passion!! The blood rushes through my body, my heart painfully pounds. My arousal is terribly painful at this moment, but can do nothing to sate myself, lest it wake my Lord. I don't know whether to wake him or withstand it...but I must do something before I cannot keep myself in check! As fast as I dare, I gently move myself away from my Lord's warm body, bringing me face to face with him again. But to my dismay, that small action has woken him. His depthless eyes stare at me, dazed with sleep. I start to tell him he should rest more, but he almost frantically pulls me to him and presses his lips to mine, stopping any speech at all.

I submit, allowing him to pull me into his arms, though still somewhat reluctantly. He seductively runs his tongue across my lips, beckoning them to part for him. I cannot resist even that. He plunges into me forcefully, fully drinking me down. I moan into his mouth, which drives the kiss to a more frantic state. I feel him rubbing fiercefully against my side, and I feel his hand tightening on my hip. Suddenly, he pulls at my hip forcing the front of my body against his, our erections colliding. My vision is spotted with stars at the sudden fount of pleasure and we both let out long, deep moans. I try to bring myself to a cognizant state, but my Lord continues his oh-so constant rubbing against my own aching erection. At this point, clear thought is not an option...His deep throated moans of pleasure make it all the more harder. A thought pulls at the back of my mind...something threatening, something I must know...but I cannot grasp it! Every thrust of his shapely hips fogs the mind even more, causing me to revert to primal instincts and desires...but I must resist! I must...for some reason...Another sweet gasp escapes his lips, and he presses his mouth against my neck, softy nibbling...Master, Raenef...The cloth impedes us...If only the cloth were gone! He sweetly moans my name into my neck...lust builds...Another thrust! Ah! Cannot...musn't...A tender mouth meets mine, locking in a passionate kiss. I pour all of my desire into that one simple moment, hoping to drain away some of the horribly painful lust! But to no avail! I let out a moan of frustration...and suddenly feel my Master's small hands slipping into my robes, tugging them away from my body. No! No, we cannot! We should never have even come this far...But I wanted him like a wanton harlot! Damn me! I suddenly grab Lord Raenef's wrists none too gently, but it is all I can do to stop myself from taking the boy.

"Lord Raenef...we must stop," I pant.

____________________________________________________________

Naria: See Eclipse? I gave you lemony goodness in this one! ^_^

Eclipse: *scowl*=_= You shall DIE!!! *throttles poor defenseless author*

Raenef: Eclipse, no! If you kill her, then we'll NEVER know what happens!

Eclipse: Lord Raenef, such a thing would be frowned upon in all Demondom! A Demon Lord wold never resort to his servants! *continues choking author*

Naria: *gasp* O.O

Raenef: Yes, but this isn't Demondom, is it? *wink*wink*nudge*nudge*

Naria: *gurg* o.O

Eclipse: *ponders* Excellent point, My Lord. *tightens grip* You, mortal, WRITE!

Naria: ...

Raenef: Uh..Eclipse? Maybe you should stop choking her.

Eclipse: Of course, Lord Raenef. *drops Naria*

Naria: *gasp*gasp*pant*hack*gasp* ::mutters:: Pervy git...

Eclipse: *flames sprout* What was that?!

Naria: *sheepish grin* I'll just go write now!! *dashes off as fast as her neko paws can carry her!!*


	3. Too Much

A/N: Yeah, here's a little embarrassing story...The very first time I picked up Demon Diary, I showed it to my boyfriend because I saw the picture of Rae holding the dragon on the cover and thought it was very pretty art! Then I very loudly pointed at said picture and innocently said: "Aww...she's cute!" Then I read the first few pages and almost collapsed, because I felt reeeeeeeeeeeally stupid for mistaking Rae for a girl...=_= Know what the sad thing is? I knew Erutis was a girl right off the bat...

Disclaimer: Not mine! Nope! Well...this story is, but I'm jusvingvingly borrowing the characters because I worship the ground they walk on...^_^ AND I think they need to vent certain frustrations...heh heh.

Warnings: Can anyone tell me what this is about? Anyone? That's right! Shounen-ai!! Guy lovin'! Man on man action! Homosexual relations! If you STILL haven't got that, then your brain is apparently below normal function...even for a human.

_______________________________________________

"Lor- Raenef...we... mus-... stop."

m...m...uh....but why, Eclipse? You're so warm..."

Eclipse, stop being weird...Cuddling good...feels nice... warm... makes me...happy...mmm... =,= zzzzzzzz.... Ow!! What's hurting my wrists?! Agh! It was such a nice sleep, too! My dreams felt really nice...but OUCH!! I sit up suddenly and see Eclipse CRUSHING my wrists!

"Ow! Eclipse, why'd you do that?!"

He looks kinda surprised, but lets go of my wrists. Now he looks...embarrassed? Eclipse embarrassed? O.O Wow! I wr whr what happened...

"Eclipse, what's going on?" I ask...even though I'm still kinda sleepy. I remember falling asleep on him...oh, no! I forgot! I ordered him to stay with me!! Maybe that's why he's mad! He's looking at me kinda funny..."Eclipse? Did I make you mad? I'm so sorry!!"

I feel my eyes burning. I don't want Eclipse mad at me! I just...I-I love him. I do! I don't want him angry with me. The worst thing he could ever do is hate me! What happened?

"No, my Lord, I am not angry with you," he whispers. But I notice him edging towards the edge of the bedng ing it! I DID do something wrong!! He's acting weird like he was before we got all cuddly...*tear*

"Um...did I do something wrong? Because, well...I DID order you to stay! Did you not want to? Because you can go if you want, I didn't mean to say that! It's just I really didn't want you to go...I like you Eclipse! I really like you," I say as I move towards him. I try to get myself untangled from the sheet and my wrist brushes against something that makes my body go nuts! It feels really nice, but kinda scary...like the dream I was having about Eclipse... o.O I feel my cheeks burning when I see Eclipse's eyes get really big and then turns away. Oh my gosh! What if that's what...what if I? *gears slowly moving in brain* (c'mon Rae, you can do it!!) OH NO! What the heck did I do?! (Good boy, you deserve a cookie!^_^) I pull the sheet in mp top to hide my...uh...happiness, and try hard not to look at Eclipse. This is SO embarrassing!!

"Uhm... Eclipse? I'm sorry...if I uh...did something that made you feel...uncomfortable while I was asleep. I really don't remember..."

But I can't say anymore, because I just don't know what to say!! What are you supposed to say when you do something THAT embarrassing in your sleep? He must think I'm really strange...orseorse...A PERVERT!! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

Eclipse doesn't say anything to me...he just keeps his back to me. Maybe he doesn't know what to say either? Or maybe he's so ashamed of me he doesn't want to talk to me...I am so stupid!! Why?! Why did I do that?! Why can't I be a proper Demon Lord and not be stupid?! I am such a fool! How could I ever expect someone like Eclipse to love me? I can never do anything right...That's why Eclipse won't talk to me...that's why he can't even look at me. He knows what a fool and failure I am...I feel my eyes burn again, only this time, I feel the tears slide down my cheeks. I'm so stupid...look, now I'm crying...a Demon Lord shouldn't cry...

"Eclipse, I'm sorry," I croak. My own voice scares me...it sounds so broken...and hurt, but 's 's how I feel. I turn away from Eclipse because I really don't want another lecture on how a Demon Lord should behave...I just want to let all the hurt out. There's an awful pain in my chest, like my heart is going to explode. I feel weak, like I can't move. I put my face in my hands and let it all out...I'm so stupid...I can't do anything right. Eclipse is disappointed...I've failed him, again. He hates me...and that's the worst thing of all...

________________________________________________

*sad violin music screeches in the background*

Oh, how sad was THAT?! It makes me want to cry! Poor Rae! ;_; Curse you, Eclipse, for giving our sweet little Rae a complex like that!! Grr!!

Eclipse: Quiet, you! It was you who wrote this! I'm simply a character caught in you're evil scheming.

Uh...well...good point! But you should be nice or I'll make Rae hate you!! Oooooooo....

Raenef: *wide puppy dog eyes* But I could NEVER hate Eclipse! *glomps said demon*  
*pries Rae off of Grumpmeister with a stick* Knock it off! I never said you could dat!  
at!

Eclipse: But you just wrote that...in fact, you're writing this as I speak.

O.O ... -.- Am not! *ducks under desk*

Eclipse: *rolls eyes* Seeing as now our *cough*beloved*cough* author has disappeared, the duty of asking for your kind reviews has fallen to me. Do not cross me, MORTALS!! Do review, or I shall be forced to destroy you with Dark Arrow! *frothat mat mouth* I WANT SEX AND I WANT IT NOW!! *sobers quickly, adjusting robes* Do persuade her to write more, or you may have to face my wrath. Good day.


	4. Consolation

Warnings: Still shounen-ai! Getting lemony...I swear! Beware, anti-yaoi peoples!

Disclaimer: Hm...lemme see...after..1,2,3 chapters do I own Demon Diary? Nope!

LALALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Well I bet you're just DYING to know what happens! Well then, read on! Tally-ho!!

______________________________________________________________  
He was asleep?! How could I have not known that?! What have I gotten myself into?! How can I explain to my naive young Lord any of this...that though I WAS uncomfortable, I enjoyed his actions...I should never have such feelings, or desires! And the fact that he was "excited" about me is only flattering...he is intoxicating, irresistible! I would give anything to have and protect him always... But that still does not make my task any easier! I must firslm mlm myself long enough to gain control again, then we can confront this...problem.

"Eclipse, I'm sorry."

I hear my Master's dejected little voice echo through the room, the small voice trembling with sadness. His voice is so...broken, as if all the sorrow in the world could be pooled into those small words! I turn quickly to my Lord, but I only see his frail body turned away, his head hung low weeping into his hands. Why is he doing this? What could possibly have sent exu exuberant child into such heart-wrenching sadness? Every sob tears at my heart...but it is hard to endure because, for the first time, my Lord has not turned to me for comfort. He has turned away... Surely it was not I who sent him into such a state? What could I have done?

"Lord Raenef..."

He does not respond. His sobs remain the same...what could have possibly brought this on? He did seem embarrassed, as I was...but why does he weep like his heart is brokI caI cannot stand this! What has hurt him so badly? Why...why does it make my heart ache so badly? I find myself moving towards the bed, needing to comfort the crestfallen Demon Lord. I have to find a way to ease his apparent suffering... I place myself on the bed and I see him visibly flinch; my heart aches more. Apparently I am the cause of this...but why? I want nothing more than to end this pain! The urgency dre dread override any logical thought. I wrap my arms around my Masteraistaist, throwing all custom, all Demon etiquette, all those damnable rules to the wind! I need to help him! His need is too great! I need him to be happy again. His sobs grow harder...

It seems as though he's trying to pull himself into as tight a ball as possible under my touch. But I don't care at this point, I want him to speak to me! I want him to know that in the end, it will be alright. I want him to know that I love him! I tighten my hold on him.

"Please...please don't hate me," his broken voice lashes my ears. Hate him? Why would I hate him? How could he think that?! Comprehension dawns on me...of course! I was trying to get my bearings and was ignoring him in the process! He must have thought I was ashamed of him, or such nonsense! Poor child...

"Raenef," I whisper into his hair. He suddenly goes still in my arms; he draws in a harsh breath. So, he did notice my dropping of a title. Good. "Raenef," I sigh. He still says nothinut hut his sobbing has stopped.

"I know not what I have done, but I wish your suffering to end. Your pain makes my heart ache...seeing you like this..." I find it hard to speak at the thought of this; my eyes burn, and I force myself to swallow an oncoming sob. His state is affecting me more than I could ever have imagined...He must know the truth, control yourself!

"I want you happy again. I need your smile, I need your laughter...I need you, Raenef. I need you more than words can ever say," I whisper, feeling the depth and truth of that statement resound in my soul. I feel his body t aga again... "I love you."

He slowly melts in my arms, releasing fresh tears, but finally giving in to my embrace. I rest my face next to his upon his shoulder, my own version of nuzzling. I hear hiccupping sobs...but they are no longer full of unending sorrow. They now sound relieved. He relaxes in my arms for awhile, letting out all the pain he has been holding as I whisper soothing words to him, slowly calming him down. After the heavy weeping subsides, he turns in my arms and throws his arms around my neck, burying his face in my chest. I place a gentle kiss on the top of his head and soothingly rub his back. I feel myself smiling...

"I am here for you always, Raenef," I say, pulling away from him. I place my hand under his chin and gently persuade him to look at me face to face. His eyes are swollen and red from crying, and a few stray tears streak down his cheek. He is still beautiful nonetheless.

"And I could never hate you," I whisper, bringing my lips to his cheek to kiss the tears away. I find myself lingering before finally closing the distance to place the most tender of all kisses upon his lips. He tentatively responds, gently pressing back. After a moment, he pulls away, looking up at me.

"I love you, Eclipse," he says, awarding me with a brilliant smile. I smile back and pull him close again.

"And I you..," I whisper back. "And I you..."

He nuzzles into my chest again, but still looks up at me.

"Does this mean that my dream was okay?" he innocently asks.

"Of course. It is natural to have those feelings for those you love."

"Does that mean you feel THAT way for me too, and not just love me," he blushes.

I feel myself blush slightly...but I must answer.

"Yes, I do..."

"Well then...er..." he blushes. "Can we...can we...make my dream come true?"

I smile inwardly. He is so adorable...

"Whatever you wish, Raenef, I shall be glad to do."

"Yay!" And he pounces on me, crushing our lips together with bruising pressure. I start; it surprises me, but I submit to his kiss. This is his dream, I shall let him take it where he wants to go.

And that's the que for another chapter...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ok, I promise, PROMISE Lemony goodness next chapter...I know it's just been limey, but that's ok, right? Read on, perves!!

Eclipse: *shakes fist* Damn you!!

Well, you're finally gonet tet to do all that pervy stuff you've been denying yourself all this time, old man. I wouldn't complain too much!!

Eclip*gla*glare* You just want to write about it...voyeur.

*blush* Yeah....

Raenef: What's a voyeur?

O.O Nothing! Nothing!! Just go molest your mentor like a good Demon Lord...

Raenef: Okay!! ^_^ *pounces on Eclipse*

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexcellent......


	5. Demon Treats

Warning: This piece of fiction is not suitable for those suffering from homophobia, prudishness, or those with anti-yaoi sentiments. If you suffer from these ailments, reading this is a risk to your mental health. If you don't, however, then let your pervy little mind have a great 'ol time!! ^_^

Disclaimer: Oooooh! I love the little demons, I love them GOOOD!!! But that doesn't mean I own them…CURSES!! *shakes fist*

A/N: Well, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed!! You're my most favoritest people in the world!! And because you had the politeness to review, I dedicate this lemony (finally ^_^;;) chapter to you!! Thanks: rileycharlotte, yokaze, Jai, Kaida-little dragon, yuranda, Light, B, Insane Goth (Wormtail…NAKED!!) , and Crazy…I'm also sorry to you since it's been a really long time since I updated!! ^_^;;

P.S. I know I kinda led you on that Rae was gonna be narrating this chapter, but I couldn't grasp how exactly he would make sweet sweet love to Eclipse…and as Eclipse is an OLDER gentledemon, I believe he would have more experience! I'm sorry to all you Rae fans, I tried!!!!

The Demon Lord's lips upon mine are far more delicious when tinged with passion, adding depth and heat to his sweet naive innocence. I feel as though that tender Raenef, the one who had a habit of running into things and daydreaming, has disappeared to become this new more forceful creature. It is intoxicating…so very tempting and inviting…I tentatively return his kiss with much less fervor, which seems to disappoint him as his kiss becomes deeper and more avid. Oh, it is so very hard to control myself…My Lord has practically thrown down all barriers that could have stemmed this desire. I have no more excuses to hide what I hunger for, I have nothing to excuse these raw feelings have for him. Perhaps, for once in my life, I can have what I truly want. I want Raenef…I want him in every way possible, and he seems more than willing to give himself to me. This knowledge drives my animalistic desires closer to the surface. He is willing, but perhaps he knows not what he is truly offering…A rough tug at my robes tears me away from my thoughts as Lord Raenef attempts to wend his way inside my clothing. Oh Lords! He parts the front of my robes and softly nuzzles my chest…such an innocent gesture, and it drives me wild! It is strange to feel such demand from My Lord, but this is his wish. He is acting out what he wants, and I do not want to stop him. I watch him, when he looks up to me, I see his eyes are his eyes shining with desire; a delicate blush caresses his face. He seems confused, or perhaps unsure. Maybe he really does not know what he is doing. He parts his lips as if to say something…but stops and looks away. He attempts again, but as soon as his eyes fall upon mine, he looks away! I must persuade him to speak. I gently pull his face to mine and place a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"What would you like to say, My Lord," I whisper into his mouth. A sigh escapes his lips as he looks down and shuts his eyes, as if he were savoring the moment.

"I…" he whispers. I soothingly caress his shoulders, attempting to coax his reply. He is so unsure and lost…He suddenly lifts his eyes to mine. "I-I want to be yours, Eclipse…make me yours," he whispers before nuzzling my chest once again. "Please, Eclipse," he whimpers. "Please?"

He had me at "Make me yours", but the "please", the desperation, the delicacy, the fragility in his voice…those are what took all control I had. Nothing can stop me now…I want to say nothing, I just want to have Raenef and all that he his…now! I roughly pull him against my body, pulling a startled yelp from his throat. But I do not care, I want him! I force my mouth upon his, delving deep, drinking him down as if he were the last tangible thing in the world. Oh, I have wanted this for so long! I run my hands along his back, down his sides, across his chest…but there is no skin, only cloth! Damn! I roughly grab at Raenef's night gown and jerk it down, tearing it, exposing his chest, shoulders and back. All that beautiful flesh before me makes me want to ravish him…but then I remember…He is Raenef and such forcefulness might scare him… I look into his eyes at that moment and see a twinge of fear behind the passion. I have already frightened him. That will not do, not in the least.  
I slowly reach for him, cupping his face in my hands much more gently than I had been. I slowly draw him to me, bringing his face to mine and pulling him to his knees. I place my lips upon his and melt into a slow, tender kiss. My hands glide over the skin of his back and shoulders, causing him to moan into my mouth. Delicious. But I must work carefully, slowly. I draw my hands across his tantalizing stomach, down to his hips where the offending cloth rests. I gently slide the remainder of the garment off of my Lord so that I may see him in all his splendor. And he is a wondrous sight. I find myself compelled to taste that flesh, and I press my lips to his neck. I feel him tremble as I slide my arms around his body, cradling him to me. I slide lower to kiss his collarbone, lightly licking his sweet skin. He gasps and nearly jerks away, but my hold only tightens. My lips find his tender nipple…I lick. He rewards me with a deep moan of pleasure. Oh, if he only knew…I nibble that flesh, roll it in my mouth, drawing out more moans and some hisses. Oh yes…I kiss my way down his chest, gently laying him back on the bed. I kiss his tense stomach, feeling the muscles dance beneath my touch. Out of the corner of my eye I see him holding the sheets in a death grip. I look down and see is hard and more that ready…I trace my hands across his chest as I kiss his inner thigh, tasting that innocent flesh, making myself take things slowly. I caress his throbbing erection with a gentle breath; he arches his hips with a cry. Tenderly slowly, I rub my cheek against him, feeling that velvety skin and the hardness beneath; he lets out a sigh. I turn my face to take him into my mouth, and am rewarded with a near shriek of pleasure…(A/N: ^.^ He is soooo cute!! ^.^) I feel my own pleasure shuddering through me, and I have to catch my breath before continuing my ministrations. I look upon his flushed face and feel so moved. But not even my own dark desires for this beloved creature could compare to the beauty of his blossoming passion! I feel I must please him, I want to with all of my being! I roll him in my mouth, tasting that sweet skin, drawing more lovely noises from him. I give him all I have, hoping to please him, hoping to sate. He bucks his hips, trying to force himself deeper and I find myself twirling my tongue faster and faster, bring him closer, oh so much closer…His body tenses at that moment as he screams my name and finally gives over to climax. The sweet rush in my mouth is delectable! I look up to My Lord, while the shudders of pleasure still hold him. I expect confusion or maybe happiness in his eyes, but all I see is hunger and lust shining in those fathomless pools. I feel myself harden from this gaze, and I feel…vulnerable.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Oh, I am SO evil…See now, I know what's going to happen, but you don't!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AH HA HA!! -----That's supposed to be a Mandark laugh…meh! Hey, at least there was sexay somewhat explicit demon lovin' goin' on!!

Eclipse: Why would I ever feel vulnerable around Lord Raenef?

Rae: *cracks whip* Quiet, SLAVE! Or you get NO lube!!

Eclipse: *eyes shining in admiration, slightly drooling* Yes, master!

Oh yeah, Rae's spent WAY too much time with Erutis…

Erutis: Well, there's nothing to do in this BORING castle except watch these two idiots make kissy faces at each other. Might as well train Rae to do something interesting as I AM the bondage queen…well…that and I'm a pervy yaoi fancier, too.

I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT!! *maniacal laughter* What else have you taught cute lil' Raenef?

Erutis: Nothing much…'cept that clerics of Rased have huge amounts of pain tolerance! ^_^

O.o I'm thinking I don't want to know...


	6. Power and Longing

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters would I really need to worry about a disclaimer?

Warning: Spoiler for…uhm…all books after the first one? And there's kinda forceful sex and dominance, so if that's not your cup o' tea, then I'm sorry for you!! Oh yeah, did I mention MAN SEX!!!! There ya go, forceful man sex…

Bet you have no clue what's gonna happen, huh?! Hee hee…It's sorta unpredictable, but I won't give the surprise away!! But it is the conclusion!!! *gasp* //\=outside voice. ""= regular speech. Get it? Got it? Good! ^_^

______________________________________________________

Eclipse! ECLIPSE! Ah! Wha-AH! Nn...I can't believe-OH, ECLIPSE!! So good...so great!! I want...I want...hn…Why can't I think? Eclipse? What's going on? Why do I feel so funny? Why is everything so...dark?

//You need to rest.\

"What was…I do?" I wonder why it's so dark…oh! What's that!

//Yes...you do...\

*gasp* He looks like… "Who- who are you? Why...why do you look like me?! What are you doing?!"

//Just rest, young one.\

He can't make me go… "No, I want Eclip-"

//Rest.\

I'm suddenly very…sleepy… "...yes...rest…"

That was more troublesome than it needed to be… But, very much worth it. For Eclipse… Eclipse, you allure me. I need more…oh, beautiful Eclipse...Yes, charming and beautiful one, I need more of you...And I WILL have it. I ponder his expression...he looks, afraid? The fourth ranking demon in existence is afraid? Of THIS boy?! Wouldn't our predecessor be amused? Eclipse, I will have you now, you are MINE! I grin at the elder demon...Oh yes...you shall be mine... I pull him forward to his knees and jump him, plundering his mouth, causing him to jump with surprise. Mmm…I bury my fist in his hair, keeping his mouth locked to mine. I feel him shiver as I bite his lower lip, causing blood to spill. Very delicious…I lap at the crimson drops, slowly, sensually…I feel him start to pull away, but we will have none of it! I viciously yank at his raven tes, es, pulling his neck at a painful angle. I hear him gasp as he winces with pain. Very nice…I tenderly nuzzle his face.

"I am the master here, Eclipse. Never forget that," I gently whisper into his ear. I feel him tense, but before he can respond, I fiercely pull his head to the side and sink my teeth into the tender flesh of his neck. He screams for me this time. Perhaps now he will listen…

"Ma- Master Rae-," he stammers, but it is cut off by his own deep moan as I gently suck on the new wound. My hands wander, exploring his body, and he is nothing but subservient. My hands draw his robes off his shoulders, exposing new flesh. I hear his breathing speed. I can taste his desire for me, and I want more. I straddle his waist, pressing our bare chests together. He moans for me again. I forcefully kiss him, dragging my nails across his back. He shudders…I feel him hard and ready against me. Oh, this will be so much fun…I wrap my legs tighter around his waist, pressing against him, and he reflexively twitches his hips against the pleasure. He sweetly moans as I deepen our kiss. The feel of the cloth against me only heightens my own sensations…but I still need more. My hand wends its way to Eclipse's smooth, flat stomach and slowly finds its way beneath his robes. I gently caress his skin, taunting him with the promise of pleasure. He growls…I pull back from our delicious kiss, so that I may see his face. He looks back at me, his eyes nearly glazed over with lust and need, but he is still very aware…We'll have to fix that…I viciously grab his throbbing erection, digging my nails into the tender flesh. He screams and lets out a shuddering breath as his entire body stiffens with the pain. I loosen my grip and he visibly relaxes, releasing his own death grip on my shoulders. I feel pain…I look to my shoulders and see tiny cuts welling up with blood. This will cost him. I give him a dark look. He looks at me with fear, and I just grin.

"I did not give you permission to…damage me, Eclipse," I growl into his ear. He seems frightened, but holds his composure.

"I am truly sorry, My Lord," he calmly states. No excuses, no ass-kissing…that's our Eclipse.

"How shall we deal with this?"

"However My Lord wishes."

However I wish? Oh, you have no idea what you've just said, Eclipse. Of course he shall be punished. He must…

"On your knees, Eclipse," I order. Oh yes, I have plans for you… Of course the demon obeys, he has no choice… The lovely one places himself on hands and knees, and I rip the remainder of his clothing away. I feel myself shudder with excitement, seeing this beautiful creature displayed before me. I place my hand under his chin and gently tilt his face upwards. I give him a dark smile as my unoccupied hand wanders down his back. I bring my face closer to his, hand moving further, caressing his lower back…I bring my lips to his as my palm brushes over his smooth ass…I deepen the kiss, but slowly, ever so slowly, as my fingers dance over that firm flesh. I feel him respond to my touch…his breath quickens…My fingers explore as slowly as my tongue delving into his mouth. Suddenly, my fingers discover his tight entrance, and I cannot resist…At the same moment, I deepen the kiss to overwhelming proportions as I forcefully push one finger into my lovely Eclipse. He mewls into my mouth…but most likely not on purpose, hopefully out of pain. I feel him wince and shudder against me.

"Oh my, did that hurt?" I whisper into his mouth. I bury the digit deeper. He gasps into my mouth as I kiss him, yet again. I feel him quivering against me, and his pain, anger and humiliation pour off of him in delicious waves. I twitch the invading digit, and it brings a lovely moan from the oh-so-proud demon. It seems as though he were trying to hold that moan in…

"Do you like this, Eclipse?" I whisper into his mouth. "Do you enjoy serving your master?" Each word punctuated with a movement of my finger. He pants into my mouth, as if holding back…

"Y-yes…Master...Raenef…AH!"

"But you are holding back Eclipse-" I slowly start removing the digit, he tenses. "I want you to enjoy this…Moan for me, Eclipse." I slam my finger back in and he screams with the fury of caged tiger! No more resistance, Eclipse. You will truly be mine…He moans and pants and wails as I continue my ministrations, adding another finger. But I want something as well…I grip the back of Eclipse's hair and force him down on me… He works his tongue furiously upon me, taking me in whole, and I can't suppress my own moan! Damn Rased, is this one talented!! I throw my head back in ecstasy, but never forgetting about my servant's needs, or MY wants…I toss him off of me just I am about to reach climax and force myself into him. I have never felt such pleasure! He's so warm and tight…and…AGH! I thrust into him as fast and as hard as I possibly can! My vision darkens and the world becomes twilight as I feel the oncoming fount of pleasure. His screams match my own as I thrust into that very special spot of his, bringing out more primal sounds from the impassioned Eclipse! I can feel it…I want to…I let out the deepest cry possible as I orgasm inside my Eclipse, spilling my essence into him. He cries out at the same moment, his own seed spreading across his stomach. I have to force my body to stay somewhat upright, or risk losing all control.

I slowly pull out of the panting demon and sit back on my heels, drawing my fingers across his glistening stomach. My fingers come away dripping with the fruits of his orgasm. I look down on him; his face is flushed, chest heaving, and is still hard despite our little escapade. That does not satisfy me…though I know how this could be solved…

"Sit up," I order him. He complies, though languidly. "Now… watch your master."

I turn to the side so that Eclipse may see my actions…I take my slick finger and slowly rub the outside of my own entrance, watching Eclipse's face all the while. A blush creeps across his face, and only deepens when I push that finger inside myself, drawing a gasp from my throat. I see his erection throbbing already…I slowly pump that digit in and out of myself, releasing little pants and moans for the lusty servant to hear. I look to him as I add another finger, giving him a dark look.

"Does the sight of me pleasuring myself excite you Eclipse?" I ask, voice dripping with seduction. I take my free hand and wrap those fingers around my hardening member. "Does it…nnh." I moan as another finger joined the other…and I see pure lust shining in those depthless red-amethystine eyes as I continue my self-gratification. I grasp my throbbing erection with such force that it hurts, and I let the pain show. A primal greed flickers in those hungry eyes…

"You want to help me, don't you?" I murmur, never ceasing my actions. He numbly nods. I smile darkly at him. "Let me guide you then." I let go of my aching manhood and place Eclipse's hand over the awaitinrdnerdness. He gently grasps me, making me sigh in satisfaction. I take his other hand and place the tips of his fingers on his own lips. I go to kiss him at that moment, my tongue flicking over fingers and lips, his own lovely tongue joining mine soon enough. It a duel at this point, and I, of course, will win! I force his hand down, slick fingers gliding over my chest, over my hip, and down the curve of my buttocks, until his fingers gently enter me. I still kiss him, but I speak into his mouth:

"Pleasure me, Eclipse…" I suck in a deep breath and drink him down, exploring every inch of his mouth, while his hands work magic on me. I rake nails across his chest as I come to straddle his lap, grabbing his erection in my grip once again. I ride his fingers as I stroke his erection with much enthusiasm. Finally, I shove his hand away from my own so that I can grip both, making them rub against one another orriorrible pleasure. We both cry out at this sudden contact. I am so close… I lean on Eclipse's shoulder and whisper into his ear.

"Do you want to fuck me, demon?" I seductively purr. He does not respond, but only continues what I've ordered him to do. Well, if he won't voice his desires…I shove him away violently, causing him to fall, drawing his fingers out of me. I climb atop him and impale myself on him. I nearly scream from the pain, but it still feels so good at the same time. Eclipse DOES cry out his face a total mask of surprise, and I laugh! I rock my hips, causing him to writhe beneath me, and I see that he's trying to hold back once again. Fine, I'll just take what I want! I rock my hips in a steady rhythm, bury him deep inside of me…He is so huge, filling me up to the point of bursting! Suddenly, he brushes against that special spot and stars explode across my vision as I try to catch my breath. It hits again and I nearly topple sideways from the overwhelming sensations. Again and again and again I feel this pleasure! I let go of everything and let myself scream and moan as much I as I feel I need to, and that only increases the pleasure! I'm panting, wanting more as I ride Eclipse…Eclipse…I look down on him and see a glow of awe in his expression, something of longing. It's only then that I notice his hands are on my hips, steadying me and pushing him still deeper…I can't help it…I can't hold it…

"Eclipse!" I moan. "ECLIPSE!" I scream. I can't help it…I want to. I scream his name over and over, because it is the only thing I can say….the only thing I want to say. I am trapped in the overwhelming pleasure! His eyes widen in surprise, and then the longing comes back…followed by desire…I suddenly feel him sit up and put his arms around me. I freeze in his embrace, the world outside of this demon is lost to me…

"Lord Raenef, you are so beautiful," he whispers into my ear. Some vague feeling tells me I should be pushing the servant away, but why… "I am sorry, My Lord…I can resist no longer." And with those words he kisses me deeply, sweetly, and I melt to the touch. He pushes ME backwards, and I do not resist, I don't want to anymore. He remains inside of me and lays atop me, gently thrusting. I find myself moaning and rocking my hips in the same rhythm. His thrusts get harder…and harder…until we're both panting and sweating froertiertion! I still call his name, and he mine…We are just a tangle of flesh, of limbs, of sex and sweat and pleasure… He thrusts deeper still, finally bringing me and himself in the same moment! And it is wonderful, so damnably wonderful! A nagging voice in the back of my mind says that I should never have let my servant do that without my exact orders, but right now, I don't really give a damn! He still lays across me, panting. I look up into his eyes and see the beginnings of a fathomless love shining through…for me. I can't help it…Curse all Demondom to heaven, the council will notroverove, a Demon Lord and his servant, but I want this! Some part of me wants this love…and some part of me feels the same way. I gently hold his face in my hands and place a tender kiss on his soft lips. I will have this love someday. But first, it has to truly blossom. I must let my innocent self back to kindle this flame of Eclipse's. It is not time for us to be joined yet, anyway. I must leave, for now.

Through my kiss, I force him to sleep. I roll his limp body off of me,l hil him, clean him, and dress him before leaving him in his room. As I lay him on his bed I weave a memory spell to make all of this night seem like a distant dream, as I shall do the same to my innocent self. It seems a shame to do so, but no one must know I even exist yet… I place a gentle kiss upon Eclipse's forehead before leaving…looking forward to the day that we can all be together. When he can be mine again…well, ours. Eclipse, I will have you…forever.

Epilogue: The Morning After

::From the Dim Lightbulb::  
*YAWN!!!!* Wow! What a great sleep! ^_^ I wonder if Eclipse is back yet? Eclipse…hmmm…I think I had a dream about him…something that was really…fun? *ponder*ponder*think*ponder* We must've been playing Parcheesi! ^_^ I'm hungry…

::From the Grumpmeister::  
What a fitful sleep! I could swear…Lord Raenef? Did we? *looks down at the "messy" bed and his freshly "stained" robes* It seems laundry day has arrived early… =_=*sigh*

::From the Angsty Demon Lord o' the future ::  
*running for life from Demon Lord Raenef IV* But DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!! If you get to pass through time whenever the hell you want, why can't I?!

*~*~El Endo~*~*

And thus ends the lovely Yaoi fic I've always wanted to write. Bet you didn't see that one coming, eh? Well, actually, neither did I! ^_^ But somehow Eclipse and had had to forget because how the hell would THAT fit into the s aft after book one? It definitely wouldn't be as angsty, I can tell ya that! But it was a dirty dominant Rae fic…although it wasn't everyone's favorite Rae, it was theon Lon Lord-like one from the future! Good times! And of course, even mean 'ol snooty Demon Lord Rae has a soft for for Eclipse, duh! Anyhoo, don't kill me too bad, mkay? ^_^;;

Erutis: I knew it! You were having wild man orgies without inviting me!! BASTARDS! I need to go hurt Chris… *on hunt for Chris, opens closet and discovers said Cleric doing lewd things to Lord Krayon*

Krayon: Do you mind, wench?

Erutis: No, not at all….*starts setting up camera equipment*  
hrishris: *mouth occupied at moment*

Raenef: Oooo….whatcha doin'? *peering around camera equip*

Eclipse: *grips said Demon Lord by head and leads him away* I'll show you in my chambers…


End file.
